Le Tango du Masochisme
by Meya
Summary: HPSR Harry et Rogue dansent le Tango du Masochisme... Bourré d'humour et de bêtise... vous adorerez, promis !


Titre d'origine : The Masochism Tango

Auteur d'origine : HarmonyMarguerite

Traduit le : 25/03/2004

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : SS/HP

Warnings : Mentions de Sado Masochisme… Si vous ne l'aviez pas compris avec le titre, vous avez vraiment besoin de vacances. Ici, rien n'est sérieux. Je vous conseille de vérifier à deux fois que vous avez bien le sens de l'humour, car si je reçois des remarques désagréables à ce propos, je vous traquerai et vous tuerai. Lentement. Douloureusement. Voldemort et Rogue combines ne seront rien à côté de moi. 

Résumé : Harry et Rogue dansent le Tango du Masochisme.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les éléments s'y rapportant appartiennent à la super J.K.R. Le Tango du Masochisme appartient à Tom Leher, parce que vraiment, je ne suis pas si barge.

=======================

Notes de l'Autrice :

Toute la faute est à Kitty. Vraiment. Parce qu'ensemble, nous pensons à d'étranges choses à deux heures du matin tout en se brossant les dents. Du style Rogue... en tutu... Sérieusement, cette fic n'est destinée qu'à être un divertissement, ce n'est pas sérieux, les interprétations ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Je vous en prie, amusez-vous avec cette histoire et ne la prenez pas au pied de la lettre. Je suis fatiguée des gens qui me crient après à cause de mon sens de l'humour...  
  


Notes de la Traductrice : J'ai préféré traduire la chanson, en respectant les rimes… J'espère que ça vous plaira !! J'ai mis en bonus la chanson telle qu'elle était, pour les fans…

=======================

Imaginez cela : une estrade vide. Nous sommes à un talent show à Poudlard, où sont exécutées des prestations mémorables. Le corps étudiant réalisait à peine que la performance suivante allait probablement tous les mettre en état catatonique... du moins, si personne n'a un infarctus avant.

Cela semblait assez normal, quand les accords légers d'un tango s'élevèrent dans la salle. De douces lumières bleues s'allumèrent, révélant quelqu'un sur l'estrade. Il portait une robe violette qui étincelait sous la lumière et balayait le sol. De longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon lâche par un ruban et une rose. Il leva la tête et sourit tendrement à l'assemblée, avec un regard, légèrement nostalgique.

Il y eut des hoquets de surprise comme ce mouvement révéla qu'il n'était personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter. Il commença à chanter.

**_"Je souffre du toucher de tes lèvres, chéri._**

**_Mais bien plus encore du toucher de ton..."_**

****

Là, il y eut un claquement sec et des lumières rouges baignèrent l'estrade. Harry, dont la robe était maintenant rouge, regarda vivement là où se tenait le professeur rogue, vêtu de noir, un fouet à la main.

**_"...Fouet, chéri." _**Finit Harry. 

Souriant, il s'approcha de Severus.

**_"Toi seul sais bien le manier,_**

**_Et me marquer de sanglantes plaies," _**

Il saisit les épaules du professeur d'un geste vif et ondula autour du corps de l'autre homme.

**_"Comme nous dansons le Tango du Masochisme."_**

Les deux hommes regardèrent à droite puis à gauche au rythme de la musique, puis se mirent dans la position stéréotype du tango, se donnant la main et faisant face au public.

Severus fit se pencher Harry en arrière, comme il se mettait à chanter.

**_"Laisse notre amour être une flamme, pas un charbon ardent ;_**

**_Dis que c'est moi que tu veux, en me démembrant."_**

Il le fit tournoyer, puis l'étreint dans ses bras, caressant d'une main le visage d'Harry.

**_"Assombris mes yeux, _**

**_A mes liens, mets le feu..."_**

Là, il attrapa Harry par le devant de sa robe, le tirant vers lui.

**_"Comme nous dansons le Tango du Masochisme."_**

Le public était immobile, alors que les deux hommes refaisaient leur mouvement précédent avant qu'Harry ne se recule, tombant à genoux.

**_"A tes ordres, devant toi, je me tiens..."_** il baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'il était à genoux. "Euh... en quelque sorte." Puis il reprit son chant.

**_"Mon cœur est dans ma main..._**Aïïïe !"**__**

Severus s'arrêta, fixant Harry d'un air étrange. "Harry, ôte cela, ce n'est pas le Jugement Dernier. Où as-tu eu ce coeur au fait ?"

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. "Mais ça rend le spectacle plus convaincant !"

Le fouet vola dans la main tendue de Severus. Avec un claquement sec, il jeta un regard menaçant à Harry "Jette ça!"

Avec un petit couinement efféminé, Harry se leva et courut dans les bras de Severus. 

**_"C'est là que je dois être." _**Finit-il de chanter.**__**

En roulant des yeux, Severus tomba sur un genou.

**_"Mon coeur te supplie,_**

**_Ecoute seulement ses cris..."_**

Il tendit un bras vers Harry qui regardait autour de lui, confus. D'où venaient ces battements ?

**_"Prends tes clous, viens et piétine-moi, maître."_**

Harry sourit, plaçant un pied sur l'épaule de Severus. "Je n'ai pas de clous, mais des talons aiguille de 10 cm de haut te conviendront-ils ?"

Avec un audible déglutissement, Severus pâlit et ôta précautionneusement le pied d'Harry.

Se penchant, Harry prit le visage de Severus entre ses mains d'un geste rapide, le tirant sur ses pieds, tout en chantant.

**_"Ton coeur est aussi dur que la pierre ou l'acajou,_**

**_C'est pourquoi je suis en une agonie si douce."_**

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se prononce, Harry."

"La ferme, j'essaie de faire rimer !" [Note de la Traductrice : Et moi donc ! J'en bave !]

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Severus lui fit signe de continuer.

Avec un sourire, Harry glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux [Note de la Traductrice : sont-ils toujours gras ? beurk ! bon, je la ferme] de Severus.

**_"En feu est mon âme,_**

**_De désir elle brûle,_**

**_C'est pourquoi je transpire quand je danse le Tango."_** Il fit un mouvement de tête féminin.**__**

"C'est dégoûtant."

Harry baissa la voix en un murmure. "Tu ne te plaignais pas quand on était tout en sueur la nuit dernière."

"...Continuons..." Severus s'éloigna, avec un regard menaçant à son partenaire, en tenant son nez.

**_"Tu as pris mon nez dans ta castagnette gauche, amour."_**

Harry sortit une castagnette de... eh bien, nous ne voulons vraiment pas le savoir, et coula un regard séducteur à Severus qui eut un mouvement de recul et mit une main sur son coeur.

**_"Je peux déjà sentir la douleur, chaque fois que j'entends des tambours."_**

"Où sont les tambours?" chuchota Harry.

Sans un mot, Severus indiqua le fond de la scène du doigt ; Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley y tapaient frénétiquement sur deux grands tambours, souriant comme des déments.

"Oh." Harry s'avança vers Severus, tout en ôtant la rose de ses cheveux. Il chanta à nouveau.

**_"Et j'envie la rose que tu tiens entre tes dents, mon chéri,"_**

Il plaça la rose dans la bouche de Severus, en lui caressant la joue.

**_"Avec les épines dessous, s'enfonçant dans tes gencives."_**

Severus ôta la rose de la bouche et se tourna vers l'audience : "N'essayez pas cela à la maison, les enfants. Souvenez-vous : les épines font mal."

Le public cligna des yeux.

Les ignorant, Severus reprit son chant, prenant Harry par la taille et le faisant se pencher en arrière, montrant par là que le jeune homme avait un dos vraiment très souple.

**_"Tes yeux m'ensorcellent plus que ta voix..._**

**_J'ai eu besoin de vingt points de suture la dernière fois..."_**

Harry se tourna vers le public et confia : "En fait, c'était trente-sept."

"Potter..."

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et sourit : "Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de chanter ?"

Avec un regard noir, Severus le redressa.

**_"Pour recoudre les plaies_**

**_Que tu m'as faites avec ton martinet,"_**

Là, il repoussa Harry et, d'un air digne, s'approcha de l'auditoire. Harry trébucha, mais se rattrapa de justesse.

**_"Comme nous dansons le Tango du Masochisme."_**

Harry courut rejoindre Severus, l'attrapa par la chemise, criant plus qu'il ne chantait :

**_"Défonce-moi la tête,_**

**_Fais-moi crier de peine,"_**

Il tourbillonna autour de Severus, et baissa la voix, mais suppliant toujours :

**_"Frappe-moi encore une fois,_**

**_Et nous ne_** **_– Ouille !_** **_– séparerons jamais, jure-le moi..."_**

Severus le frappa vraiment, lui faisant perdre son équilibre et s'écrouler au milieu de la phrase. Harry s'assit, se massant le dos.

Avec un mouvement brusque, Severus se mit à genoux et rampa d'une manière séductrice vers Harry qui élargissait les yeux de surprise?

**_"Trop bien nous le savons, _**

**_Je suis sous ton incantation..._**

**_Donc, chéri, si tu sens une odeur de brûlé,_**

**_C'est mon coeur... Hic ! Pardon, le feu de la passion, tu sais."_**

Son visage était juste au dessus de celui d'Harry, faisant se tourner le garçon vers le public, le nez adorablement froncé et l'air un peu perdu.

Se relevant, Harry continua la chanson.

**_"Prends ta cigarette allumée dans le cendrier,_**

**_Et brûle tes initiales sur mon dos bronz"_**

Severus enlaça Harry par derrière, faisant danser une cigarette fumante devant son visage.

"Que penses-tu de _Propriété de Severus Rogue _?"

"Pourquoi pas?" Harry sortit des bras de Severus, mais ne put échapper à sa poigne qui attrapait sa chemise et le ramenait contre lui.

**_"Brise mes reins,_**

**_Et jure que tu seras mien,"_**

Severus entoura la taille d'Harry de ses bras, tandis que le jeune homme appelait la rose à lui.

Ils chantèrent en choeur la dernière partie :

**_"Comme nous dansons le Tango du..."_** Il y eut une pause pour un mouvement de danse dans lequel Severus finit la rose à la bouche. 

**_"...Masochisme."_**

Severus fit se pencher Harry en arrière une nouvelle fois et s'immobilisa.

De lents tam-tams persistèrent après lesquels Ron et Drago levèrent les bras, croisant leurs baguettes de tambours, toujours souriants.

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Les criquets continuaient leurs tranquilles stridulations.

Dumbledore se leva. "Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient vraiment jusqu'au bout." Il commença à applaudir, lentement suivi par les autres.

Severus et Harry revinrent faire leur salut, et personne ne voulait penser à la raison pour laquelle Harry avait maintenant la rose dans la bouche.

Minerva tendit la main à Dumbledore qui soupira et y glissa quelques pièces. "Tu as encore gagné." Grommela-t-il. En réponse, elle sourit simplement tandis que les deux danseurs sur l'estrade faisaient une sortie rapide pour n'être plus vus de la nuit.

~ Fin ~

======================

**!!!! BONUS BONUS BONUS !!!!**

**THE MASOCHISM TANGO**

**_Le Tango du Masochisme_**

_H_

**I ache for the touch of your lips, dear.**

_Je souffre du toucher de tes lèvres, chéri._

**But much more for the touch of your whip dear.**

_Mais bien plus encore du toucher de ton fouet, chéri._

**You can raise welts,**

_Toi seul sais bien le manier,_

**Like nobody else**

_Et me marquer de sanglantes plaies,_

**As we dance to the Masochism Tango.**

Comme nous dansons le Tango du Masochisme.

_S_

**Let our love be a flame, not an ember. **

_Laisse notre amour être une flamme, pas un charbon ardent ;_

**Say it's me that you want to dismember.**

_Dis que c'est moi que tu veux, en me démembrant._

**Blacken my eye, **

_Assombris mes yeux,___

**Set fire to my tie…**

_A mes liens, mets le feu..._

**As we dance to the Masochism Tango.**

Comme nous dansons le Tango du Masochisme.

_H_

**At your command, before you here I stand…**

_tes ordres, devant toi, je me tiens..._

**My heart is in my hand.**

_Mon cœur est dans ma main..._

**It's here that I must be.**

_C'est là que je dois être._

_S_

**My heart entreats, **

_Mon coeur te supplie,___

**Just hear those savage beats.**

_Ecoute seulement ses cris...___

**And go put on your cleats, and come and trample me.**

_Prends tes clous, viens et piétine-moi, maître._

_H_

**Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany, **

_Ton coeur est aussi dur que la pierre ou l'acajou,_

**That's why I'm in such exquisite agony.**

_C'est pourquoi je suis en une agonie si douce_

**My soul is on fire, **

En feu est mon âme,

**It's aflame with desire,**

De désir elle brûle,

**Which is why I perspire when I tango.******

_C'est pourquoi je transpire quand je danse le Tango._

_S_

**You caught my nose in your left castanet, love.**

Tu as pris mon nez dans ta castagnette gauche, amour.

**I can feel the pain yet, love, every time I hear drums.**

_Je peux déjà sentir la douleur, chaque fois que j'entends des tambours._

_H_

**And I envy the rose that you held in your teeth, love.**

Et j'envie la rose que tu tiens entre tes dents, mon chéri,

**With the thorns underneath, love, sticking into your gums.**

Avec les épines dessous, s'enfonçant dans tes gencives.

_S_

**Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches. **

_Tes yeux m'ensorcellent plus que ta voix..._

**The last time I needed twenty stitches.**

_J'ai eu besoin de vingt points de suture la dernière fois..._

**To sew up the gash**

Pour recoudre les plaies

**That you made with your lash.**

Que tu m'as faites avec ton martinet,

**As we dance to the Masochism Tango.**

Comme nous dansons le Tango du Masochisme.

_H_

**Bash in my brain,**

_Défonce-moi la tête,___

**and**** make me scream with pain.**

_Fais-moi crier de peine,_

**And kick me once again, **

_Frappe-moi encore une fois,_

**and**** say we'll never, ouch! Part…**

_Et nous ne séparerons jamais, jure-le moi..._

_S_

**I know too well, I'm underneath your spell, **

_Trop bien nous le savons,_

**So, Darling, if you smell**

Je suis sous ton incantation...

**Something burning it's my heart. **

_Donc, chéri, si tu sens une odeur de brûlé,_

**Hic! Excuse me. Heartburn, you know.**

_C'est mon coeur... Hic ! Pardon, le feu de la passion, tu sais._

_H_

**Take your cigarette from its holder, **

_Prends ta cigarette allumée dans le cendrier,_

**and burn your initials in my shoulder**

_Et brûle tes initiales sur mon dos bronz_

_S_

**Fracture my spine, **

_Brise mes reins,___

**and**** swear that your mine.**

_Et jure que tu seras mien,_

_H et S_

**As we dance to the Masochism Tango.**

Comme nous dansons le Tango du Masochisme.


End file.
